thefoxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ororo Munroe
|-|Original Timeline= Ororo Munroe was an Egyptian mutant who taught as headmistress at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and acted as a member of the covert X-Men. Biography Due to her mutant abilities, Ororo Munroe was brought into Xavier's school by Charles Xavier himself. She often travelled, being present at the South African Reform. A very talented student and athlete, Ororo had nowhere to go upon graduating. Instead, she was allowed to stay on as a teacher at the school. She also joined Xavier's covert X-Men team, designed to help save the public from dangerous mutants. She was vital in saving Rogue and the Wolverine from Sabretooth. She played a key role at the Battle of the Statue of Liberty, killing Toad. She later found some kindness in Kurt Wagner, aiding him in rescuing Charles Xavier from William Stryker. Due to her long association with Xavier, she was alerted that if anything were ever to happen to Scott Summers, she was to take over as headmistress upon Charles' death. When Charles and Scott were both killed by Jean Grey, she later turned over this decision. After participating in the Battle of Alcatraz, Ororo remained as the new headmistress of the school. Eventually, however, the school was acquired by Trask Industries, who forced Ororo to shut down the institute. With conditions worsening for mutants every year, Ororo met up with the revived Xavier, Magneto and the Wolverine to try and fight the Sentinels. However, they failed. Upon meeting up with Kitty Pryde, the Battle for the Future began, with the Wolverine's mind being sent into the past. Although she was killed by the Sentinels, impaled and flung off a temple, Ororo's death was not permanent. The mutants won the battle, with Ororo being reborn in the New Timeline. Powers Ororo possessed the ability to manipulate the atmosphere. She could control tempests such as lightning, blizzards and mist. Her control over lightning was so powerful that not only could she summon it, but also concentrate it into blasts which she could throw at enemies with her bare hands. Through her power over the air and more specifically the wind, Ororo could fly. |-|New Timeline= Ororo Munroe was an Egyptian mutant who grew up as a thief. Recruited into the Four Horsmen, Ororo acted as the Horseman of Famine. She later betrayed the Four Horsemen and found shelter at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where she joined X-Men and eventually taught at. Biography One of the very few mutants in Cairo, Ororo Munroe grew up among thieves in Egypt, barely surviving each day. Idolizing Mystique, Ororo regarded the woman as a great hero for saving President Nixon. One day, while using her abilities to steal, Ororo was discovered and confronted. About to have her hand cut off, Ororo was saved by a mysterious powerful mutant. Taking the mutant to her home, Ororo was greeted by the mutant as child. Learning the mutant to be En Sabah Nur, Ororo had her powers enhanced by him, resulting in her hair turning white. Aware of Nur's desire to find more powerful mutants, Ororo led him to Caliban. At Caliban's they recruited Psylocke and then Angel. Ororo accompanied Nur when he recruited Erik Lehnsherr and kidnapped Charles Xavier. Ororo then returned with the Four Horsemen to Egypt and engaged in the Battle of Cairo. Fighting Scott Summers and Jean Grey, Ororo quickly found herself outmatched and retreated. In her retreat, Ororo saw Nur's disregard for Angel but felt betrayed when the first mutant was about to kill Mystique. After Jean Grey finally managed to exploit a weakness in Nur, Ororo realized that her former master was attempting to teleport away. Officially turning on En Sabah Nur, Ororo used her lightning to stop him from leaving so that Jean could defeat him. Following Charles Xavier back to the USA, Ororo decided to stay at the rebuilt Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She also joined the X-Men, participating in a training session with her teammates that was led by Beast and Mystique. Eventually becoming a teacher, Ororo decided to mentor other mutants and send them on the right path as well. Carrying on the ideology of Charles Xavier, Ororo became one of the most beloved teachers to ever grace the estate. Powers Ororo possessed the ability to manipulate the atmosphere. She could control tempests such as lightning, blizzards and mist. Through her power over the wind, Ororo could fly. Category:Mutant Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline